Log twenty five of juggernaut 01's activites
by NightmareChameleon
Summary: This is the misadventure of when the reality designated sailor moon was copied and aged for roughly five hundred years, causing in imperfect clone. Due to the unstable nature of the imperfect clone, one of the magical humans has been transported to juggernaut 01's base.


Uidem sprinted down the hall, ass naked.

"HELPMETHERE'SAHORNYTHINGCHASINGME," Uidem panted, obviously scared.

"Go get some clothes on." Nightmare said, pointing to his chamber. He ran into the room as an equally naked girl ran after him, babbling japanese and chuckling. The girl skidded to a stop as she ran into a very pissed off Nightmare.

"Nē!" The girl said.

"I don't speak bullshit," Nightmare addressed. "So you're going to put some goddamn clothes on and tell me what the fuck you are doing in my lab."

"Mā, watashi wa dare ka o tsukamaeyou to shite iru… Han'nin o mi nasai!" The girl hastily lied. Nightmare unfurled four of her mobile tentacles, wrapping them taught around the intruder's arms. She rose on the other four, smacking the pervert into the ceiling.

"YOU. WILL. STOP. YOUR BULLSHITTERY!" With each word, Nightmare slammed the girl into the steel.

"Now," Nightmare said, her voice starting to gain an edge of insanity. "let's introduce ourselves. I'm NIGHTMARE. wHo arE YOU?"

"Watashi o mōichido utsu."

"English, motherfucker. Do you speak english?" Nightmare asked.

"Ā, sōdesune." Groaned the girl.

"Transating. Japanese detected: "Oh, yes."" The computer spoke.

"Japanese, huh. Chan senpai ching chibi. Waaaaa, fuck you." Nightmare teased.

"Hito shusabetsu shugi-sha no komento, Anata ni fakku" the speaker translated. Nightmare looked closer at the girl, studying her. Large eyes, also turquoise. Nightmare suited the shape of her head, unusually large on a small neck.

"Droid 792, item requisition. Armor:translator helmet." Nightmare asked without even glancing at the robot.

"Right away, miss." uidem's prerecorded voice replied. There weren't many people to record down there The droid came back with a helmet. It elevated, handing the helmet to Nightmare. She put the helmet onto the girl, then dropped her. She landed onto droid 792 with a satisfying thunk.

"Can you hear me?" Asked Nightmare.

"Yes, master." Came the response.

"I'm not your danm master, get a hold of yourself."

"Mmm, fine."

"Now," Nightmare asked. "Tell me your name."

"I am moonrose, valor of earth and a valued rosewarrior.."

"Whoop-de do, another do-goodie, come to avenge the dead and slay the horrible, then lay claim to my fortune."

"Not that way, I am a magician."

"Put some danm clothes on, moonshit the valor of earth."

"Very well, habaichaia!" Moonrose enchanted, a hat, a revealing shirt and some panties appeared on moonrose, complete with the star pattern.

"You said you were a warrior? Let me ask you a question about your outfit: HOW THE FUCKING HELL DOES THAT PROTECT YOU?"

"It's passed down from generation to generation, it makes us magical."

"Why were you naked, chibiwafiufuckerchan?"

"Well I saw this beautiful man was just sleeping on a bench-" Nightmare put two and two together, then smashed all eight of her tentacles into moonrose, hooking them into her flesh. Nightmare's tentacles pulled taught, and Nightmare found herself dragged down the hallway. She passed her experiments, drone storage, and entered the observation room overlooking the garage. Moonrose broke through a glass window, landing smeared over Nightmare's experimental monocycle. Moonrose passed through the cage like an apple though an apple slicer, becoming sliced into many pieces. Nightmare chose that time to increase her perception, giving her time to observe the effects of fiberglass on a high-velocity projectile. The fiberglass buckled, then shattered mid-shred. Nightmare released moonrose, pushing herself out of the path of the shredder. She grabbed one of the rims of the wheel, watching moon rose's bones collide with numerous objects. Some blood must've short circuited the machine, as it began to rotate the far wheel. Nightmare made eye contact with moonrose's severed, but still alive head. Moonrose's many parts made contact with the spinning wheel, becoming jellified. Nightmare gripped moonrose's head, and threw it into one of her cloning tanks. She disabled her monocycle with a few well-placed kicks. She never liked it, anyway. Time sped up, as Nightmare prepared to land, forgetting that she still had inertia. She dented a nearby stand, changing Walker frame to W Į 〜 lifted herself up, noticing that the bones in her legs had been turned to powder. Nightmare strode over to her cutting room, where she sawed off the useless legs and dropped them into a bioreactor on the back of the nearest machine, a walker. It cased the legs in a gel that preserved them for when they were to be used. Nightmare continued her trek across the garage, stopping to admire the wreckage of the monocycle. The right section of the cage has small bits of flesh dangling from sharp tips, and fiberglass shards peppered the burnt seat and controls. The rubber wheel lay in twisted taters, chunks spread far from the high-speed crash into the bland cement floor. The left section of the cage dripped blood and hyperconductive liquid. The combination popped and sparked as the fluids burnt explosively, leaving behind a noticeable poisonous gas and very slippery fluid. AI, seal garage and filter air, store anything but nitrogen and oxygen in tank.

"Yes, mam. Repairing window." The AI replied. Nightmare mentally congratulated herself for the discovery, already thinking of possible weapons and ways to use both the gas and lubricant. "AI, save security footage for section 17a of the garage under the chemical breakthroughs folder for the past three minutes." Nightmare shouted excitedly. She went on to examine the wreckage. The fiberglass, in some areas mixed with molten Cadnet. Nightmare looked at the entrance hatch, a sloppily welded iron door. It was nice to see it in ruins. "AI, please do not allow any scrapping droids near vehicle 17a, 12 or any of the surrounding vehicles."

Nightmare made it to the tank where she dumped moonrose's head. She floated, unconscious in the oxygen mix. AI had sampled the DNA of the magician, and cocktailed a preservation fluid. Around the head, the blue liquid boiled as tissue regenerated faster than it should. The heat energy reached the top, where it was converted into electricity to cool the liquid. An energy recycler. Nightmare stood still, gazing at the healing process. Moonrose's neck regenerated. The AI gently changed the jets, turning the head upside down to prevent any bubbles from getting stuck in the tissue. The bubbles stopped as the wound healed. Moon rose now consisted of three neck vertebrae, a skull, and a complete brain. Above the tank, nozzles busily printed more tissue in disks. AI directed tubes to the veins, draining any leftover blood and replacing it with Nightmare's artificial blood. The tank was a unique one, something to test people with. The blood was new, and Nightmare wanted to see if it could keep her alive. The fluid drained and AI detached the artificial veins from the pump, and onto a mobile one. It placed her on an operating table from a panel at the back and shipped her off to the medical floor. Nightmare followed, taking the nearest elevator.


End file.
